A typical capacitive touchscreen panel consists of an insulator such as glass, coated with a transparent conductor such as indium tin oxide (ITO). When a human finger touches the surface of the screen, a distortion of the screen's electrostatic field results, measurable as a change in capacitance, because the human body is also an electrical conductor. Different technologies may be used to determine the location of the touch. The location is then sent to a controller for processing. Capacitive touchscreens are often used for user interfaces, such as in smartphones, tablet computers, etc.